3-3
3-3 is going to be your hardest challenge in this game so far. You have an open area full of puzzles to complete. You have to obtain 5 Keys and bring them to each of the 5 Altars. Be ready for your biggest challenge yet. Enemies: Cursed Knight, Lost Soul, Chamber, Anima, Aspect, Cursed Gigant, Dark Captain, Dark Assassin, Darkfire Cannon, Dark Paladin, Weaver, Pale Stalker, Dark Knight, Dark Rogue, Phantom Rogue, Pale Swarmer, Invoker, Darkfire Elemental, Progenitor At the start, you will find a Chamber and 2 Cursed Knights. Cursed Knights are a very tough challenge. They are durable foes with an attack where they charge up for a second and slam down to launch a Sol Wave at you. The attack slows you down, and if you're directly in front of them when the attack hits, you take additional damage. Best to back away when they prepare to attack. Also, when they take damage, their cooldowns are reduced a bit, so prepare for a lot of Sol Wave from them. Chambers are structures which constantly spawn in Lost Souls. These enemies may be visible, but count as cloaked, so prepare your AoE attacks. The souls fire a projectile that freezes anyone it passes. When multiple are attacking at once, it can get annoying. If you have the Frost Ward item, they are easy to deal with (Elders Mana Shield also prevents frost). If you kill a Chamber, an extra life or an Echo could spawn from them. Animas will be roaming all over the area, so always be on alert and kill them anytime you see one. You will find many Chambers and some more Cursed Knights across the area. From here, it is time to begin searching for the 5 Keys. Right click on a Key while having your hero selected, and it will follow them. Right click it again to make it stop following you. If you die while one is following you, it will simply return to its idle state. Each Key has a "challenge" you must overcome, and once you do so, it will move at your hero's speed. Also, the Keys are not invincible, and can be damaged by enemies. If it takes fatal damage, it will teleport to safety and "reconstruct", making it unable to be picked up for a short amount of time. Ahead are 5 Altars, which is where you bring each Key, and will be guarded by a couple Dark Paladins. Get a Key close to one, and it will automatically float onto it. Prepare to obtain all 5! First Key The easiest Key to obtain will be decently close to the Altars. It is just sitting around, guarded by a couple Dark Paladins. Kill them or simply grab it and get it to an Altar. Its challenge is completed right as you pick it up. Easily done. Aspect Cave Key This could be a tough one. Inside a cave are a ton of creatures called Aspects. They infinitely respawn, and as you go further in, stronger versions of them start appearing. This can be used as a spot to farm skill points, but you best get the Key first. It will be waiting at the end of the cavern. Grab it, and try to get it through the endless swarm of Aspects. Once you exit the cave with it, its challenge will be complete. Tornado Area Key This is a really tough one. Up a ramp are some Dark Captains, Dark Assassins and Darkfire Cannons. Past them is a big field with a bunch of tornadoes moving around. If you get caught in one, you will be frozen and continually take damage until it moves away from you. If it never moves, you're pretty much dead without immunity to frost. The Key is right at the end, but will be guarded by some Weavers and Pale Stalkers, attempting to push you into the Tornadoes. Pick it up and now you have to get through the tornadoes again, but now having to worry about the Key taking damage. Don't run off without it, as it can die, so you'll have to run back to get it. Once you get past all the tornadoes, its challenge is complete. Cursed Gigant Key In one area, there are some Cursed Knights and the Cursed Gigant. It is just a more bigger version of a Cursed Knight, it just has triple their health and a new attack called Ruin. It will charge up for a couple seconds, then call down dark lightning which applies Vulnerability (what Darkfire Elementals apply), so it could kill you in seconds. Just be careful of its new attack, and it will die easily. The Key will spawn in, and its challenge will already be completed, so just drag it over to the Altars. Fire Path Key This is the toughest Key to obtain. Behind some destructible rocks is a warp pillar which teleports you to the challenge (BE AWARE: once you warp here, you can't go back, even when you die, so save this for last). The Key is right next to you, but there are statues which shoot fire waves insanely quickly. You gotta move fast and get through this without the Key dying. If you have fast reactions, this should be over before you know it. Once you reach the end, there will be an Altar. When you take the Key to it, a bridge will be made and you can return to the main area. The challenge will be complete after this, so just take it right to the main Altars. BONUS: If you manage to get past this puzzle without having the key taking a single point of damage, you will get a Perfect Clear Indication and a random attribute ring will spawn nearby the brazier. SECRET: If you get all 5 Keys to the Altars before an hour of total game time has passed, the Nightmare Key will appear. Collect it, and after you kill the final boss, you can access Nightmare Mode. The Final Challenge Once you get all 5 Keys to their Altars, one final challenge awaits you. You will face tons of the enemies you've faced on your journey. First off, you will deal with Dark Rogues, Dark Knights and Dark Assassins. Soon, there will also be Weavers and Pale Swarmers. Then comes Phantom Rogues, Animas and Lost Souls. Next comes Invokers and Dark Paladins. Soon will be Dark Captains and Cursed Knights. Finally, the last enemies you face are Darkfire Elementals and the Progenitors. These are some of the toughest enemies you've faced so far. They can spawn in 2 Darkfire Elementals, which could get bad real quick. Their basic attack is insanely dangerous. It's a melee attack which does 110 damage 10 times, which means if you don't run from it, it could deal 1100 damage, enough to instantly kill almost anyone. At times, it will make these little dark orbs float around it. These are charges for its Soulhex attack. This attack makes a huge red skull appear, trying to follow you. It deals 1000 damage if it hits you, and it leaves darkfire behind it, which deals a lot of damage. This is a super hard attack to dodge, so never stop moving until they're gone. Once all these enemies have finally died, the gate near the Altars open, and you can proceed to 3-4, where the final boss awaits. Beyond Mode Champions: Dark Redeemer, War Golem, Forbidden Soul, Forsaken Any extra lives dropped by the Chambers are replaced with Phoenix Force's, which revive any dead heroes and fully restore everyones life and energy. Do not instantly use them if you see them. They could come in handy during the final challenge ;). At the start, you could find either the War Golem of Forbidden Soul. The Forbidden Soul can be ignored and never fought, but the War Golem will most likely attack you if you get close. The War Golem is very tough. It has 210 armor, so melee heroes will struggle to deal damage. You gotta cast abilities to deal some real damage to it. It fires a laser which chases after you and deals insane damage. Sometimes, it could fire a charged laser which also destroys your energy. Then, it unleashes Obliteration, where it charges up a ton of projectiles, then fires them all out, each one dealing 500 damage. It is insanely hard to dodge, so pray you don't lose a life from this. The Forbidden Soul is mostly annoying. It launches literal tornadoes at you (the tornadoes from that one previous trial). At times, it will charge up, then grow bigger and gain more movement speed. If it catches you, it will slowly sap your energy and heal itself. Once caught, you can't escape until you're pretty much dead. When it grows, run like hell! There are 2 Forsaken which take the place of the Weavers and Pale Stalkers over by the tornado trial Key. They are super durable, and look similar to Weavers. They have a Guided Force Wave, which is just Force Wave, but drags you all around. This is super deadly, as it could send you into the tornadoes. It's worst attack is when it permanently seals your energy usage. The only way to get rid of this is to kill the one who sealed you. That drags out the fight a lot, but it shouldn't be too bad if you can manage. Dark Redeemers appear right as the final challenge begins. There are 5, and they start off having double health and armor than the first one you encountered. Each time you kill one, the others gain another double on health and armor. This means normally, one could get up to 40000 health and 480 armor. This could make it take forever to kill them, especially with all the enemies here.